Ever After
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: OneShot. Harry/Blaise. Epilogue compliant. Harry and Ginny's marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be...until Harry starts having an affair with Blaise. How will Harry truly be happy without the true love of his life?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Warnings: Is slash...if you don't like it don't read.**

**A/N: I have this weird obsession with Draco and Blaise, but my muse wanted me to write him a one-shot of Harry/Blaise. He gave me a few guidelines and here is the finished work. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ever After**

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter made their way to King's Cross Station in London on September 1.

"Why must you always make us late?" Harry snapped at Ginny.

"I actually want to look presentable. Not like some common trash on the street," she sneered at Harry.

Harry sighed. After defeating Voldemort twenty years-ago, he had started dating Ginny a few months after. She was wonderful in the beginning but after Harry proposed and they were married is when she started to change.

"_Maybe she didn't change, maybe she just showed who she truly was_,_"_ Harry thought to himself. He was excited that soon all his children would be attending Hogwart's so he would have to spend less time at home with _her_. He only had a year to go before Lily would be able to start Hogwart's. Albus had started last year and was sorted into Slytherin. Harry was very proud of him, but Ginny was somewhat angry towards her youngest son. The day they received the letter from Albus saying where he got sorted was their biggest fight yet.

_Flashback_

"_How dare you let our son think its okay to be sorted into Slytherin!" Ginny yelled at Harry._

"_It is okay! You're just too stuck up to realize house doesn't matter anymore! You're too set in your old way of thinking! You need to lighten up. He'll be fine!"_

"_Just because you think you are all high and mighty by defeating Voldemort and are friendly with those traitors doesn't mean that Slytherins or everyone else has changed!"_

"_Dray has changed! And so has Bini! Not all Slytherins are bad anymore!" Harry yelled waving his hands trying to make a point._

"_Just because _Dray _and _Bini_ has changed their outward appearance doesn't mean that they still aren't the same on the inside. _

_End Flashback_

They continued fighting throughout the night, but finally stopped when Ginny was so frustrated she left their home and didn't return for three days.

They crossed lead their kids through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. They wiped the sneers off their faces and presented themselves as the happy family the wizarding world knew them as. James and Albus ran off to meet there friends while Harry and Ginny made their way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Just another year and Lily and Hugo will be off to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they seem to grow up so fast," Harry said.

They talked a little more as their kids loaded their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express and came back to tell their parents goodbye.

"Hello Harry," Draco Malfoy said coming up to shake his hand. "I hear Albus and Scorpius are good friends since they've been sorted into Slytherin."

"Yes, Albus wrote us a week after he started and he was enjoying Slytherin very much," Harry said with a smile on his face. "Maybe they will make the quidditch team this year."

Draco laughed, "You know there hasn't been a better seeker since you and I left Hogwarts."

"True, but you still never beat me," Harry replied jokingly.

"We might have to get together one weekend and show our kids how true Quidditch is played."

Harry agreed and they stood and talked some more. Even Ron joined in the conversation with Draco.

"It was good seeing you Harry. I need to meet with you about the orphanage. Let's say we meet tomorrow at noon. You can come by the manor for a light lunch and then we'll go check out the orphanage afterwards," Draco said.

After the war had ended, Harry had started an orphanage for magical children. It was a place where they could be well taken care of without fear of being thought differently. After spending six months in Azkaban, Draco was released and started doing things differently from his family's reputation. He practically funded the orphanage and even went and read to the children every other Saturday.

"The train is getting ready to leave," Ginny interrupted.

Harry bid Draco goodbye with plans to meet with him tomorrow. Harry turned and hugged Albus and James and sent them on their way. Molly and Arthur showed up just as the train was getting ready to leave.

"Hello dears!" Molly greeted.

"Gran! Grandpa!" Lily shouted running into Molly's arms.

"Hello Mum, Dad," Harry said. After being part of the Weasley family for so long, Harry was finally able to call Molly and Arthur by Mom and Dad like they asked.

"Oh no Arthur! We missed saying goodbye to the children!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's okay Molly. Let's take this little one with us. We have a lot planned for today," Arthur said pulling Molly and Lily away.

"Goodbye Harry, Ginny!" Molly and Arthur said heading out to the street towards muggle London. Soon after Harry and Ginny bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and left shortly after avoiding everyone as they passed.

"Do you have to associate with Malfoy in public?" Ginny asked scathingly.

"Of course. You know we're friends now and we do a lot of work on the orphanage together," Harry said.

"I still don't like it. It makes the family look bad," Ginny sneered as they made their way to the alley by King's Cross.

"You're the only one making this family look bad," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Since you're meeting with that slimy bastard tomorrow, then I'm going shopping," Ginny said.

"How are you going to afford to buy anything? You know you have no access to _any_ of my vaults," Harry said.

"I've been saving my money from work. I wouldn't have to work if you would give me access to one of your vaults," Ginny retorted.

"Last time I gave you access to my vaults you were on a quest to see if you could spend all the money I had in one day. I'm going to visit Mione. Shouldn't you be heading to work?" said Harry.

Ginny looked down at her watch and shot a glare at Harry before disapparating.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Come in Harry!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mione. Where's Hugo?" Harry said sitting down at the table as he accepted a cup of tea from Mione.

"He's with my parents. They wanted to show him some more of muggle life," she said.

Harry laughed, "So your parents are out spoiling him and giving you a break?"

"Yes. I believe that's the same thing happening with Lily at the moment. So what do you and Blaise have planned for tomorrow?" Hermione asked taking a seat across from him. Harry head shot up and started looking around. Hermione just laughed at him. "Ron isn't home Harry. It's okay."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that Mione. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm not sure what's going on tomorrow. As far as I know, we haven't made any plans so this is unexpected."

After Ginny had Lily, Harry couldn't find himself attracted to her anymore. She wasn't the same person he thought he had married. One day while having a business lunch with Draco, Blaise Zabini strolled in looking gorgeous as ever. Draco and Harry had become best friends do to all the work for the orphanage. Draco knew how unhappy Harry was in his marriage and couldn't help but notice the looks he was giving Blaise. He introduced them and soon had Blaise over every time Harry was there.

It took Harry up until about five years ago to finally give in and start seeing Blaise behind Ginny's back. Harry had confided in Hermione about the affair and Draco knew because he was always the cover for them. Ginny had yet to be suspicious. For all Harry knew, she was probably seeing someone as well.

He really loved Blaise, but he couldn't leave Ginny because of the scandal it would cause. About two years ago, Harry had let his children in on the secret of him and Blaise being together. Harry never kept anything from his children because he remembered what was like to have information withheld from them. Surprisingly enough, James, Albus, and Lily didn't like their mother very much. They had confided in him that they loved her because she gave birth to them, but that was as far as the love went. He learned she worked them like house elves when he wasn't home and she hardly showed them any affection except for when Harry was around.

"I have no love for Ginny anymore. I once loved her, but she has changed in a worse way. I wish there was a non-public way I could leave Ginny, but the _Daily Prophet_ will have it splashed all over its pages. Plus, I couldn't imagine what the Weasleys will do to me if I left Ginny," Harry said laying his head on the table.

"It's okay Harry. Everything will work out in the end," Hermione comforted.

"I know Mione, but I just want to be with him openly. I want to be able to see him more than just a few hours every couple of weeks. I love my kids dearly but there are rare times when I wish I never married Ginny. Actually there are many times I wish I wouldn't have married her, but still have my kids."

They sat and talked some more until Ron came in from work.

"Hey Harry. Did you have a nice day off?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it was excellent. I kept Mione company for most of it."

Ron gave Hermione a quick hug and a kiss on the lips. "If you weren't married to my sister, I would think you were cheating on her."

Harry turned bright red and spluttered, "I would never dream of cheating on your sister…"

Ron laughed and slapped Harry on the back, "Calm down. I know you wouldn't. Now, what's this I hear about you meeting Malfoy tomorrow?"

Harry sighed, "You have been around Draco long enough to call him by his first name."

"I still don't like him. I know you are friends with him and Zabini now, but I still think they haven't changed their ways," Ron replied.

"I think I'm going to go," Harry said giving both Ron and Hermione a hug as he left to apparate to the alley by his home. Harry walked into his house to find Luna Lovegood watching his television set in the living room.

"Good evening Luna," Harry said taking a seat beside her. Harry didn't ask how she got in, but this wasn't the first time she had done it.

"Dinner?" Luna asked. Harry merely nodded his head as she went into his kitchen and brought out a plate with a hamburger and mashed potatoes on it covered in sprinkles.

"Looks wonderful Luna," Harry said smiling to himself. He got used to her weird combination of food. Most of it actually tasted good if you didn't think about what you were eating. Anything was better than Ginny's cooking. Apparently she hadn't inherited her mother's ability to cook.

"Ginny has to work late so I decided to come over and let you have a proper meal," Luna said eating her own hamburger.

"Thanks Luna. I don't know what I would do without you and Mione."

"Don't forget about Dray and Bini," Luna reminded him.

"Of course. I just wish Ron was as open minded as Mione was about them. He still thinks of them as Death Eaters. He doesn't understand that they didn't have a choice. He is still caught up in childish rivalries from Hogwarts."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out for you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Mione said the same thing."

"That's because we're two great people who have seen firsthand what you've went through. We know you deserve your happiness too. Everything will be okay."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Blaise Zabini arrived at Malfoy Manor that evening to have dinner with Draco and to make sure Harry was coming tomorrow. Blaise was greeted by a house elf and was lead to the dining room.

"You know as much as I've been here, I don't think I need a house elf to show me where the dining room is."

Draco just laughed at Blaise. "I know, but they would still do it even if I asked them not to."

"Where is Asteria?" Blaise asked sitting down.

"She is out with her friends for the evening," Draco said.

"So did you see Harry? Did you tell him about meeting me tomorrow?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Calm down Bini, you know I seen him and you also known I told him," Draco said. "He'll be here tomorrow at noon."

"I haven't spent any quality time with him in weeks. I miss him so much Dray. I can't just send an owl saying what I feel just in case Ginny sees it. I don't know how much longer we can keep up this affair. I know his reasons for not leaving her, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't care about what other people will say and just do something for himself," Blaise said.

"I know, but you've kept this affair going for five years. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't have put up with the sneaking around this long."

Blaise couldn't help but sigh. They ate in silence as the house elves continued to serve courses of the meal. After their meal was over, they went to Draco's study to have a drink. They sat in their favorite chairs in front of the fire.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. Just in case Harry is early tomorrow," Blaise said.

"I knew you would. Your room is ready for you whenever you're ready to get some sleep."

"You know I'll barely get any sleep. I'm getting to see the love of my life tomorrow. It has been too long since I've seen him. Every moment we're not together I only think of him. Harry and his kids are the most important things in my life Dray."

Draco chuckled lightly, "You should at least try to get some sleep. You and Harry have been together for years, but I still can't believe you two are together."

Before Blaise had a chance to reply, a light tapping was heard at the window. Draco went over to open the window so that the eagle owl could come in. The owl entered and flew straight to Blaise. He took the letter off of its leg and pointed him towards the owl perch.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked sitting back down.

"I'm not sure. Let me read it first," Blaise said opening the letter. When Blaise finished reading the letter, he had a big smile on his face.

"Let me guess. Is it from Harry?" Draco asked pouring himself another drink.

Blaise shook his head and handed Draco the letter.

_Uncle Bini,_

_How are you? We miss you! We know Dad misses you too! By the time you get this Albus and I will be at Hogwarts and Lily will be with Gran and Grandpa Weasley. Ginny has been working us hard when dad's not home. Dad taught us a bit of wandless magic so we're able to help Lily when she gets behind in chores. When are you and dad going to be together? You would be a much better parent than Ginny. I'm glad dad told us about you. Albus and I understand what's going on. Lily does too, but it took more explaining from us for her to fully get it (she takes after Ginny.) Dad got onto us the other day when we slipped up and called Ginny by her name to her face. Mom got mad and stormed out like usual. Hopefully one day we'll be able to live as a family. We have to go for now! Please write to all of us!_

_Sincerely,_

_James, Albus, and Lily. _

_P.S.- Will you buy me a new teddy bear Uncle Bini? Ginny threw mine away when I didn't finish my chores. Lily_

Draco handed the letter back to Blaise. "That's nice. At least you already have his kids on your side."

"I wish we were a family already," Blaise said.

"Don't worry. One of these days everything will work out for you. Just be patient."

"You're right Dray. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll write the kids tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco said as Blaise retired to his room for the night.

Blaise woke up around nine the next morning to find a small breakfast next to his bed. He took a long hot shower, dressed into an outfit he knew was one of Harry's favorites, and tried to eat a piece of toast. He gave up trying to eat because he was too nervous about seeing Harry.

"Maybe you should write the kids back," Asteria said walking into the kitchen.

Blaise just smiled and smacked Draco in the head as he walked in behind her. "Did you have to tell her?"

"I had to fill her in. She loves knowing about an affair know one else knows about," Draco said.

"I love watching your life, Blaise. It's like one of those muggle soap operas," Asteria said.

"I think Harry has had a bad affect on her. Muggle soap operas," Draco said mockingly.

"You enjoy watching them too dear," Asteria said. "I think many of your friends would appreciate that bit of information."

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco said playfully chasing Asteria around the kitchen.

Blaise just grinned as he summoned a house elf to bring him a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear James and Albus,_

_I hope Ginny didn't give you too hard of a time. Keep your head up and one of these days your dad and I will be together. I'm grateful he has children like you. How many other children would be supportive of their parent having an affair? Tell Lily I'll get her a new bear as soon as I can. Study hard and make good grades and I'll give you a reward at the end of the year. Keep practicing your wandless magic. Do Slytherin and Gryffindor proud (especially you Albus!) Write more often. I miss hearing from you guys. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Bini_

Blaise called a house elf to mail the letter discreetly to the children. He headed to the sitting room to wait until Harry arrived. Two hours later the wards of Malfoy Manor started signaling someone was approaching the front door. Blaise shot up out of his chair and ran towards the front door. He passed Draco laughing at him as he rushed to open the door.

"It's okay Pokey. I'll get it," Blaise said dismissing the house elf who was about to open the door. Blaise put a hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Pulling open the door he found his ever gorgeous lover. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry and swept him into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss and slightly out of breath Harry looked at Blaise, "I've missed you so much. Let's go inside and catch up."

Blaise led Harry into Malfoy Manor and into the sitting room he just ran from. Blaise sat down on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. A small house elf popped in with drinks for them until lunch was to be served in an hour.

"Hello Harry. I hope you both have a wonderful time together. I'll meet you at the orphanage at 2 o'clock. That gives you a couple more hours together. We'll make up some excuse like always," Draco said peaking in on the couple.

"Thanks Draco…for everything you've done for us," Harry said.

"No problem," Draco said leaving the couple alone.

Harry and Blaise cuddled on the couch catching each other up on the events happening in their lives. Blaise showed Harry the letter the kids had sent him. Harry jumped up from his comfortable position in Blaise's lap with the letter scrunched in his hand.

"How can she do that to our own children?! That awful…that awful…whore! When I taught the children wandless magic, it was to have a bit of fun. Not to do chores!" Harry ranted as he paced in front of Blaise. Blaise hopped up and gently took the letter from Harry's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't have shown you if I knew it was going to upset you. Why don't we go up to my room and I'll help you calm down and forget about Ginny," Blaise said.

"You're right," Harry replied. He placed a gentle kiss on Blaise's lips. "I'll deal with Ginny later. Let's go up to your room."

They went up to Blaise's room and made love until Harry had to meet Draco at the orphanage. With a heavy heart, Harry dressed and left Malfoy Manor. Harry apparated to a small café not too far from the orphanage. There he met up with Draco and they walked companionably to the orphanage. They checked on the children then headed to their office. Draco cast a silencing spell so that they could speak freely.

"So how was your afternoon with Blaise?" Draco asked.

"It was wonderful. He's such an amazing man. I'm grateful to have him in my life," Harry said summoning a house elf to bring them tea.

"I've known him since I can remember. He's always been one of my better friends," Draco said.

"I wish I could leave Ginny already. She's not the woman I thought I married. I'm not sure she ever truly loved me," Harry said placing his head in his hands. "It's different with Blaise."

Draco sat contemplating what Harry was telling him. He had been friends with them long enough to know it was tearing them apart not to be together.

"Don't worry Harry. Things will work themselves out if you are truly meant to be together."

After business was all taken care of they parted ways and Harry headed home for the evening. Harry entered the house to find Ginny dressed from work.

"I thought you were going shopping today," Harry said taking a seat on the couch.

"The Head Healer called and they were short a nurse," Ginny said. "I have to work until late tonight. Lily is taking a nap."

"Great," Harry said. "Stay gone as long as you can."

"Go to hell," Ginny said as she slammed the door.

Lily didn't wake up from her nap until late that evening. She came into the living room and cuddled into her father as they watched a little TV. Just as Harry was getting up to make dinner, a frantic knock came from the door. Harry opened the door to see a troubled Luna.

"Harry, there's no time to talk. You need to get down to St. Mungo's. There has been an accident," Luna said. "I'll watch Lily."

Harry grabbed a light jacket and ran out the door and apparated straight to the store front that concealed St. Mungo's. He was greeted by the Head Healer and led to an office at the end of the corridor on the fourth floor where Ginny worked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter," the old Healer said. "There were some complications with a patient and as Ginny tried to reverse the curse something went terribly wrong. We tried all we could but she didn't make it. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Harry couldn't breathe. Every memory of Ginny and him came flooding back into his mind. The good times while they were still in Hogwart's, when they started dating, when they were married, and after the birth of their children.

"We have just informed the rest of her family, but would you like to see her before they get here?" the Healer asked.

Harry could only nod. He was led to a small room across the hall. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. They may not have loved each other anymore, but she gave him his most cherished possessions – his children. Not too long after Harry seeing Ginny, her family arrived. Mrs. Weasley was crying which made Harry cry. Harry stayed with the family a while longer but decided to leave and collect James and Albus from Hogwarts until after the funeral.

He picked up James and Albus and headed back home to break the news to his children all at once. Harry sat Lily, Albus, and James on the couch as he took a seat on the small table in front of them.

"I know you are wondering why I pulled you two out of school for a bit. Well, Ginny was called into work today and there was an accident and she was killed. I'm sorry children."

They started crying and hugged their dad. As they all grieved at the loss of their mother, a knock was heard at the door. Luna got the door for them and soon Blaise had enveloped them all into his arms.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you need from me?" Blaise asked the group.

"No, I think we'll be fine. I'm trying to think of the positive. After everything gets back to normal, we can be a real family," Harry said releasing his children from his grasp. "Would you stay with me please?"

Blaise agreed and left to pack him clothes for a few days. Word spread about Ginny's death and people from across the wizarding world was expressing their sympathy and condolences to Harry and his family. They had frequent visitors checking on him but Blaise never once left his side. The funeral was a small affair as Ginny was buried in the Weasley family plot. Eventually people left Harry alone and he started getting back to his normal routine. A couple months after Ginny's death, Harry left his job as Head Auror because he decided he wanted to spend more time with his children. He did more work for the orphanage and Blaise practically moved in that night Harry asked him to stay.

Harry and Blaise were getting ready to go on their first public date. They were dressed up slightly and were on their way to drop Lily off at Hermione and Ron's house. They arrived at their house and Ron was the one to open the door.

"Hey guys," Ron said nervously. "Lily, why don't you go on upstairs? Hugo is in his room waiting on you." Once Lily was out of site, Ron turned a cold glare towards Harry and Blaise. "Harry, may I have a quick word with you?"

Harry merely nodded as Blaise took a seat in the living room as Ron lead Harry to the kitchen. Hermione was nowhere to be seen so this couldn't turn out too well.

"How dare you go on a date! With a guy no less after Ginny being gone not even three months yet!" Ron whispered furiously.

Harry suspected something like this to come about but not this soon. "There is a lot of things you don't know Ron."

"What's not to know?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron sit down," Harry asked calmly. "I'll tell you everything if you promise to hear me out."

Ron sat down in a seat at the kitchen table and crossed his arms. Harry cautiously took a seat out of arms reach of Ron just in case he decided to do something rash. Harry explained that he and Ginny hadn't loved each since Lily was born and that they were constantly fighting. He didn't tell Ron that he'd been having an affair for the past five years. Ron didn't need to know anything. After Harry finished his story, Ron was still mad.

"Ron, please understand. I really like Blaise," Harry pleaded.

Hermione walked in as Harry implored Ron to give him and Blaise a chance. She watched curiously from the side lines. Ron was being so stubborn. Suddenly she caught her name.

"Hermione, you agree with me don't you?" Ron demanded.

"No Ron. I don't," Hermione said standing behind Harry.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me Ron. I've known Harry and Ginny haven't been happy for many years now. I support Harry one hundred percent," Hermione said giving an encouraging smile to Harry.

"Maybe I should keep Lily," Harry said. Hermione and Ron were still fighting as Harry collected Lily and grabbed Blaise and went back home.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked as they changed into comfortable clothes.

"I don't know Harry," Blaise said grabbing Harry and wrapping him in his arms. Just as they shared a passionate kiss, they heard their front door slam shut. They headed out of the room into the living room where they found Hermione and Hugo standing with suitcases in hand.

"What happened Hermione," Blaise asked.

"Ron and I are no longer together. May we stay here for a bit?" Hermione asked as if nothing occurred.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug. "Don't worry Harry. It's not your fault. This was coming with your help or not. Just like you and Ginny, Ron and I weren't happy anymore."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Positive," she assured him.

Harry expanded their house and added a guest bedroom for Hermione and Hugo. Luna showed up to enjoy the evening with Harry. Harry and Blaise cooked for everyone and after the children went to bed, Harry and his guest retired to the living room to wind down from the long evening.

"Since everyone is here, I have something I want to say," Blaise said shifting towards Harry as they were sitting on the sofa. "I know your wife passed away only a couple of months ago, but I have loved you much longer than that. The people here know the truth and with them as my witness, I ask you to bond with me."

Harry looked at Blaise with tears gleaming in his eyes. "You know I will" Harry said giving Blaise a passionate kiss.

Harry and Blaise decided to announce to the wizarding world about their engagement. Soon after the story of Harry and Ginny's home life was made public. It wasn't as bad as Harry hoped and not all the Weasley's were upset with him. Mainly Mrs. Weasley and Ron had a problem with Harry moving on with his life but he couldn't please everyone. Harry and Blaise had a small wedding reception that only a select few people were invited to attend.

As the reception was winding down, Harry and Hermione were sharing a dance. Blaise was dancing with Lily as they made their way around the dance floor.

"See Harry, I told you everything would work out," Hermione said.

"Yes. Thank you Hermione for everything," Harry said spinning her around. "So how are things between you and Nott?"

"Theodore is wonderful," Hermione said.

"May I cut in?" Blaise asked tapping Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione nodded her head as Harry and Blaise danced with each other.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Blaise whispered in his ear.

"Every time you see me," Harry said smiling.

Harry and Blaise danced the night away and soon left for their honeymoon. They vacationed for two weeks in the Caribbean. Months passed and Harry's life finally got back to normal. He was happier than he'd ever been. Blaise was a wonderful husband and an even better dad. Everything was perfect to Harry. He finally had his happy ending.


End file.
